Tanya Vs Me
by Max7
Summary: this is after new moon, even though the saga is complete. Some friends of the Cullens come to town. What happens when Tanya comes and tries to take him away? What will they do? one T rated chapter for safety. i'll let you know which one that is.
1. Prologue

I looked over at the perfect man beside me.

Okay, so, not exactly man, but you get the point.

He was watching me through his amazing honey eyes.

When did he hunt?  
"When you hit someone or something, I'm going to say I told you so," I warned.  
He laughed his warm, beautiful, velvet laugh. "Love, that's not going to happen," he promised me.  
"You always say that, but you don't know that," I said softly.

He grabbed my hand, startling me for a second. "I can pretty much say I do."  
I looked up at him and sighed. How could _he_ love _me_? Him, being the perfect person he is, love me, this mess everyone calls Bella.

Edward wanted something I wasn't sure I was ready to give. He didn't want my blood, he didn't want my virtue.  
What Edward wanted was something a lot of men are afraid of.

He wanted us to get…to get…

Damn. I can't even _think_ it!

This was one of the times I was glad he didn't read minds. That way, he wouldn't hear all of this. I'm not sure how he would react.

Don't get me wrong. I love Edward, more than the air I breathe. More than anything. I mean, I was willing to give up my soul to be with him.

So why couldn't I give him two little words and a ring?  
I'm not even sure.  
He groaned. "Bella, this bothers me."  
"What?" I asked curiously.

"I have no clue what's going through your mind," he said quietly. "And it really does bother me. No, it drives me _insane._"

"Can't go somewhere you already are," I said teasingly.

His eyebrows rose. "And, you're the one to be talking. You're _wanting_ me to take your soul."  
"You want to get married," I reminded him.

"But, Bella, love, there's a difference. A _huge_ difference. You're willing to let me kill you, basically, and take you from everyone you love. And, all I want is a legal documentation that you're mine," he pointed out.  
I thought.

Now that I thought about it, his did seem more reasonable.  
"But, Edward, as I've said _many_ times, I don't care. I just want to be with you forever. That's all I want," I said softly.  
He sighed and closed his eyes. "Bella, you don't even realize how hard this is for me."  
I laid my head on his shoulder. "I know," I said quietly. "I don't."  
"It hurts me that you're willing to give up so much for me, and there's hardly nothing I can give you that can even come close to comparing," he said gently.

"You," I said happily. "That's all I need."  
"But you're already got me," he reminded me. "And, well, you always will."  
I smiled. "Good. I don't want…never mind."  
"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said quickly.  
I didn't want to make him feel bad. He already felt bad enough, and I didn't want to ruin the moment.

We pulled into Charlie's driveway, and I sighed.  
"I'll see you in a few minutes?" I asked hopefully.  
He laughed. "Yes."  
I kissed his cold lips quickly. "Okay then."  
Charlie _hated_ him right now. He absolutely hated him.

I wanted Edward to be the one to change me, but, was it worth the pain I was going to cause him?  
I walked in the front door, pretending to be exhausted, and I saw Charlie.

He was sitting at the dining room table.  
"Bella," he said. "You said you would be home two hours ago."  
I sighed. "We got held up," I lied.  
He took a deep breath. "Alright," he said.  
"I'm going to bed," I said as I started walking upstairs.  
I walked into my room, and Edward was laying upside down on my bed.

I shut my door, and he sighed.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble," he said quietly.

I shrugged. "Charlie will be over it by tomorrow. Besides, it's not like he didn't already hate you." I grinned at him, and he sat up.  
"I honestly don't blame him," he said with a smile. "I'd hate me too. I _do_ hate myself."  
I walked over to him, and I sat in his lap. I kissed his cheek. "Edward, forget about it. Please? It's the past. You're here now."

"And I'm here to stay," he promised.

I smiled. "Really?"  
He looked at me, and nodded. "I'll never leave you again love."  
"That's good," I whispered before kissing him.

His cold lips melted onto mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled back quickly. "Charlie," he whispered before disappearing out the window.

I kicked off my shoes and put my jacket on the chair. I pulled off my belt and put it in the closet.

There was a soft knock on the door.

I opened it. "Yes?"

"I came to say goodnight," he explained.  
I smiled. "Night Dad." He kissed my forehead and walked back down the stairs.

Okay, so, where are my…oh yeah.

I pulled of my shirt, before I even thought about it, and I started looking for my tee shirt.

There's the polka dot pajama pants.

I pulled them on, and I started looking for my tee shirt.

Then, it hit me.

Edward was outside watching.

My eyes shot wide-open, and my cheeks started burning. I quickly got down on my knees. I started crawling around on the floor, where he couldn't see me, and I…

Wait. Why was I on the floor?  
I stood back up, and I just stood there, in plain sight.

Why was I being his eye-candy, I'll never know.

Maybe I felt like I owed him _something_.

I gave up on looking for my tee shirt, and I decided to just put on a cami. It was black, and tight. It definitely showed my curves.

I bounced over to my bed, and I laid down.

How long was he going to wait?  
As if he could read my mind, which he couldn't, he came through the window, a smirk on his face.  
"Either you're the dumbest brunette I know, or you did that on purpose," he said.

I smiled. "I know. You don't."  
He frowned. "That's just mean."  
He gracefully jumped on the bed, and he laid on top of me.

"I know," I said breathlessly. His perfect face was only a mere two inches from mine. What do you expect?  
"I have to know," he whispered. I could smell his mouthwatering breath. "Why?"  
"Both reasons," I said honestly. "At first, I forgot."  
"That would explain the jumping on your knees thing," he said while nodding. A grin spread across his face. "Why did you_ want_ me to see?"  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and shrugged. "I honestly don't know."  
He laughed softly, and he kissed my neck. "I love you."  
My breath caught in my throat, just like every time I heard him say that. I mean, I _knew_ he did, but I still loved hearing him say it.

"Are you alright love?" he asked quietly. "Why aren't you breathing?"  
I smiled. "You told me you loved me."  
"I've said that before," he reminded me.  
"But it still leaves me breathless," I whispered.

"Maybe if I say it enough, you'll get used to it," he said thoughtfully.

I shook my head. "I'll never get used to it."  
He kissed my lips softly. "Carlisle invited some family friends over for a month or two."  
"Who?" I asked curiously.

"You'll meet them soon," he promised. "The Denali clan."

I looked at him. "You want them to meet _me_?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You don't want to?"  
"Yes," I said quickly. "But, it's me, and them. They're probably like all of you, and to perfect for words to describe."  
He laughed. "Love, that's a matter of opinion."  
"I'm going to feel like shit in the middle of ice cream," I informed him.

"Shit in the middle of ice cream?" he asked while laughing.

"I just made it up," I said firmly. "And, well, shit is shit. Ice cream is as close to perfection as the human race has gotten!"  
He kissed my nose. "I know how to make you happy."  
I nodded. "Get me lots of ice cream!"


	2. Blush Moment

**(c) Stephanie Meyer**

**There will be stuff in here from Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. In some chapters, there's a lot of stuff.**

"Bye Dad!" I yelled before running out the front door.

It was Friday. Another day of school, and then…

Sleepover at the Cullen's house.

Charlie thinks Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward are going camping this weekend. That's thanks to the smooth lying skills of Alice. He also thinks Emmett and Rose graduated, but so does everyone else but me.

The Denali coven was arriving sometime today.

I jumped in the front seat, and Edward smiled.

"Morning love," he said softly.

I kissed his cold lips gently. "Morning."  
"Did Alice tell you?" he asked with a grin. "She knows about your little show last week."

I thought for a second, and then laughed. My cheeks got a little hotter too.

"She probably thinks I'm crazy!"

"She already did," he reminded me. "We all do. But, in a good way. And, in her words, she's done the same thing."  
"She has?" I asked.

He nodded. "Before her and Jasper got married. Jasper remembers it too." He shuddered for dramatic effect.

I laughed and he leaned closer to me.

"I liked yours better," he breathed in my ear.

His cold breath made me shiver, and his words made me blush.

He rubbed his cold finger across my cheek. "You're so adorable when you blush." He back out of the driveway.

My cheeks were now on fire!

"But she's beautiful and perfect," I protested. "How could you—"

"She's perfect and beautiful to humans," he interrupted. "Don't get me wrong, Alice is pretty, but, Bella, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
"Does Alice hide mirrors from you?" I asked curiously.

He stared at me. "That's a matter of opinion."  
"So is yours," I said firmly.

"But it's just about everyone's opinion," he said.

"You're lying," I mumbled.

"Bella, I'm telling the truth. Trust me, I would know," he said gently.

I sighed. "Well, fine." He grabbed my hand, and he stroked the back of my hand with his finger. "What time do you think they'll get there?"

"They actually got there yesterday, during school," he informed me. "And, they were a little saddened that instead of visiting, I went to see you."  
"Edward," I moaned. "You could've just told me! I would've understood that you—"

"Bella, love, I can see them today. You're more important to me anyway," he said simply. A grin spread across his face, but he stayed silent.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," he said. Dang it. There's no getting it out of him now.

Maybe later. When he's not driving.

I sighed. "Edward, are they beautiful?"  
He groaned. "Not this again!"  
"They are!" I exclaimed. "Once again, shit in ice—"

"Bella, once again, to you, they probably will be. No, I _know_ they will be. But to me, they're like every other vampire," he said softly. "Now, can you please _try_ to relax?"

I sighed. "I'll try."  
He pulled into the school parking lot, and he parked by Alice's new car.

"That's a _little_ more ostentatious than Rose's," I said sarcastically.

He nodded. "But, a promise is a promise. And, I promised her a yellow Porsche, so, I got her one."

I smiled. "You're sweet."  
The next thing I knew, my door was opening.

"After you my love," he said in a polite tone.  
I smiled and got out. "Someone's going to see you and you're going to be discovered."  
He shook his head. "They'll think it's just their mind playing tricks on them, and they'll go home, eat different foods, get more sleep. You know, get healthier."

I grabbed my backpack out of the Volvo, and he shut the door behind me.

"I'm _so_ riding back with Alice," I said teasingly.

He frowned. "Well, don't I feel special. I get ditched by my girlfriend for a car."  
I laughed. "I was kidding. You're much better than any old car." He kissed me gently.

"I would hope so," he teased before grabbing my hand. It made me shiver, but I got used to it.

We walked inside, where Alice and Jasper were waiting.

Alice grinned. "So, he told you?"  
I nodded and my cheeks started burning.

"She's blushing!" Alice exclaimed. "I thought he was kidding!"  
"No," I admitted. "He wasn't."  
"Bella's had a lot of blushing moments today," Edward observed.  
I nodded. "There will be more later, I assure you."


	3. The Denalis

Edward pulled into the driveway, Alice following behind us.

I was more nervous now than I was when I met the rest of the Cullens. I have no clue why. Weren't they basically family?  
I knew Irena was going to hate me. Laurent was her mate, and, well, Jacob and the pack killed him.

See, he was trying to kill me, so they saved me by killing him.

Irena probably wants to kill me.

"I wonder how jealous you're going to get," Edward said softly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try not to."  
Rose and Alice had told me about the crush Tanya had, and still has, on Edward.

I grabbed Edward's arm, and I hugged it tightly.

"I'm scared," I whispered. "What if they hate me and think I'm ugly?"

He laughed. "You're meeting unknown vampires, and you're scared about what they think of you?"  
"Yes," I said firmly. "You should know by now that I'm really not afraid of you."  
He grinned. "Oh, really?"  
"No! Edward! No," I said firmly.

He grinned demonically, and he started kissing my neck. "I'll _make_ you scared."

"I'm scared," I lied. He pulled back and rolled his eyes.  
"Come on," he said before pulling me inside.

"Edward!" a beautiful woman said.

"Tanya," Edward said happily. "It's lovely to see you again."  
She giggled. "You too!"  
Ugh. Can we say flirty?  
"Is this a friend from school?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm actually his fiancée," I said with a smile.

Edward froze.

"Wh…Edward, you didn't tell me you were engaged," she said softly.

"I, uh, forgot," he said before blinking.

"He didn't even tell me!" Emmett exclaimed. "Bella!"  
"Don't you dare," I said firmly.

He grinned. "Nah. I won't be _that _mean."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Emmett."  
"Bella," he said smugly.

"Please?" I pleaded.  
"Bella showed off what she's got the other night!" Emmett exclaimed.  
"Ugh!" I groaned. "Kill me now!"  
"Emmett!" Alice exclaimed. "You promised you weren't going to tease her about it."  
"It's Emmett," Rose reminded her. "What do you expect?"  
"It was an accident!" I semi-lied.  
"Sure," Emmett said while nodding. "Nah, Bella, you know I'm messing with you. Of course it was. You're just a simple-minded, weak, clumsy human."  
I nodded. "Yeah. That pretty much sums me up."  
Edward still hadn't moved.

"What's wrong with him?" another new beautiful female said as she walked in.

Edward wasn't moving. He was frozen. In shock?  
"What is wrong with you?" I asked softly.

He just looked at me.

What did I say?  
Hmm…  
"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "Oh no. No, no, no. Crap! I so did not…"  
He smirked. "You said it. You said yes."  
"But, that doesn't count. It was an accident!" I insisted.  
He grinned. "You said it, not me."  
"What?" Esme asked as she walked in. "Bella!" she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

Edward grinned at me. "Bella just agreed."  
"No!" I said quickly. "Edward, it was an accident."  
"You're engaged now?" Alice asked. "Aw! I'm going right now to plan the wedding!"  
"No!" I exclaimed.

"Ooh. I'll pick out the wardrobe," Rose said before rushing off.

"Ugh!" I moaned. "Could this get any worse?"  
"Bella?" I heard someone whisper.

"Yes," Tanya replied.

"Oh."  
I turned and saw another pale woman.  
"I'm Irena," she said.

"Oh," I said. "Hi. I'm Bella."

Shoot me now! Please?


	4. Seduction

**This is the T rated chapter, btw.**

I walked upstairs that night. I went into Edward's room and started changing into my pajamas. I had to hurry.

Little did I know he was in here. He had been the entire time. He had seen me change into my black cotton frog pajama pants, and he was still just staring at me when I was only in a bra.

That's okay though. I don't mind.

He was only seeing everything he saw last week, but this week, I had a skimpier bra. And it made me look bigger.

Okay. So, last week's technically made me look smaller, and this one showed actual size, but oh well. Either way, I looked bigger than last week.

"Shit," I whispered. "I didn't know you were in here this time."  
He stood up. "I can, uh, go."  
"No!" I said quickly. "It's okay."  
He chuckled softly. "Bella, you're having another blush moment."  
"Please don't go," I said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I ignored the cool feeling. I liked it here.

"Love, if you want me here," he said happily.

I kissed him. "I'll always want you here."

He pulled me closer, and I kissed his neck.

Hey. I could reach anywhere else. His lips were too high up, and I was too close to him.

"I bet they're all listening," I murmured against his skin.

He let out a nervous, strained laugh. "They are."

"Why are you nervous?" I asked tauntingly. I pushed him against the wall, somehow. I'm not sure how either.

I kissed his neck again.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Shh. They might get the wrong idea," I teased.

"You," he started.

I felt his hands rest on my hips, and I smiled.

"What about me?" I breathed in his ear.

"Are…killing me," he finally managed to choke out.

I giggled. "All you had to do was ask," I said as I took a step back.

He grinned. "Who knew you could be so seductive? You. Innocent Bella can be the most seductive person ever. Sad thing is, this is just when you don't want anything."  
"Innocent Bella?" I asked. He grinned.

The truth was, I _did_ want something. I couldn't tell him though. He might get mad at me for even asking.  
I had always dreamed as a little girl that I would find someone special, get married, and my first time would be after the wedding.

Now, I had two weeks till I became a vampire. Graduation was in a little less than two weeks. We have the exact date. And, after, it wouldn't be the same.

And, for a long time, all I would be thinking about would be blood. There would be no, 'Let's spend time with Edward.' I probably wouldn't even think about him.

That's hard to picture. Me _not_ thinking about Edward.

Edward sighed. "What I would give to hear what you're thinking."

"I'll tell you," I said simply. "But you'll get mad, and…"

He nodded. "Come on."

I pulled on my cami, and he walked me downstairs.

Emmett burst out laughing when we got downstairs.

"Edward, oh Edward!" he exclaimed.

My cheeks started burning, and I felt horrible. Edward was so gonna get it when I left. Emmett wouldn't shut up about it.

"Can it Emmett," Edward snapped.

"My bad," he said with a smirk. "It was actually, 'Bella, oh Bella!'"

"What do vampires do at night?" I asked randomly.

Everyone in the room froze and looked at me.

"Uh," I stuttered.

"It…depends," Edward said carefully.

"Edward used to read books," Emmett said.

"Well, unlike Rose, Bella actually has to sleep," Edward reminded him.

"A ha!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I never said I didn't," Edward pointed out.

"True…" Emmett grinned at me.

"I don't _want_ to know," I said before walking outside.

Edward followed me. He paused for a second, and I jumped on his back.

"In two weeks, you won't have to do this," I whispered in his ear. He sighed and took off running.

Graduation was going to either come really fast or really slow.

I had to talk to Jacob. I _had_ to.

Edward stopped. "Here we are."  
I jumped off his back. "Very nice. Good timing too."  
"What were you thinking?" he asked quickly.

"What if I told you I will marry you?" I started.

He grinned. "I'd say what's the condition?"  
"It's just one thing," I said softly. "Besides the fact _you_ have to change me."  
"Anything," he promised eagerly.

"I can have anything?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm excited. There's something I can actually give you."

I kissed him. "This is something I'm not so sure you'll give me."  
"Anything," he assured me.

I kissed him again, and he half-heartedly kissed me back.

He was curious.

I saw in the corner of my eye a shack. I pulled back and grinned. Why was everything working out so perfectly?

"Tell me!" he insisted. "Love, you're torturing me!"  
"Come here," I said as I pulled on his arm.  
His eyes flickered sideways, and it hit him. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

I kissed his neck. "What do you think?"  
"Bella!" he groaned. "I can't!"  
I kissed his lips.

"Come on Edward," I whispered. "You know as well as I do that it won't be the same once I'm a vampire. And, we won't have a chance to do this until I get past the long blood stage."

"Bella!" he moaned. "I can't. I can't hurt you."  
"You won't," I promised. I kissed his neck. "Edward, we belong together."  
"Bella," he whispered. "I can't. If I hurt you, I'll never be able to live with myself."  
"I'll be fine," I murmured against his neck. "Please! I'll never ask for anything again!"  
He groaned. "Bella, I don't care if you ask for the world. Anything but this!"  
"But this is all I want," I informed him.

I kissed his lips, and I could feel him surrendering.

I started slowly pulling him towards the shack, and the dead giveaway that he gave in was he was actually letting me.

"It'll be fine," I assured him.  
"If I start hurting you, you better tell me. Isabella Swan, you can't even begin to imagine how hard this is," he said angrily.

He was mad at me?  
"Are you mad?" I asked sadly. "I knew it. You are mad. I knew you would be. Look, Edward, if you're going to be mad, we can just go b—"

He shook his head. "I probably should be taking the opportunity I have to go back, but, if it's really what you want…"

I nodded eagerly. "More than anything. I just don't want you to be mad."  
He smiled. "I could never be mad at you Bella. I'm just trying not to hurt you."  
I kissed him, and I bumped into the door of the shack. I opened it, and we walked through, never breaking apart.

"How convenient," he mumbled.

There was a bed in the room.  
"Do you notice how everything's working out?" I asked. "It's going to be fine."  
He shook his head slowly, and my hands ran up to the buttons on his shirt. I stared unbuttoning them, and I slid it to the floor.

I couldn't help but stare at how perfect he was. He was…amazingly beautiful.

He slid his hands under my cami, and he pulled it off. I unbuttoned his pants, and I pushed them to the floor.

He looked…amazing in just boxers.

I unsnapped my bra, and Edward's breathing got heavier.  
"Bella," he breathed. "I…"  
"It's going to be fine," I promised as I sat it in the floor.

He looked at me, up and down, and he knotted his fingers in his hair. "I can't! Bella, I can't do this!" he stormed to the other side of the room. "I'm so stupid!"  
"Oh," I said softly.

I see. I wasn't pretty enough yet.

"We should…get back," I said as I pulled back on my bra.

He looked at me. "Bella."  
"It's okay," I said. "I get it."

"Love, I don't think you do," he whispered. He was suddenly there, kissing me softly.

"I get it. You don't have to say it," I said firmly. "What happened to my cami?"  
"Bella, I seriously don't think you get it," he insisted.

"Please just don't say it. I feel bad enough," I whispered.

"You shouldn't feel bad," he said. "It's not your fault."  
"Yes it is!" I groaned. "It's all my fault!"  
"No," he whispered, pulling me into a hug. "It's not."

I sighed. I knew it would be best to let him think he won.

"If you say so," I whispered.

He nodded. "I do. Now, maybe we should get back before they get suspicious."  
"Edward, I'm still going to marry you," I said firmly.

He smiled. "Really?"

I nodded and hugged him. "Yes."

I put back on my cami, and I realized…he was already dressed.

Oh yeah. Super speed.

"Ha," I whispered. "I beat you."  
He grinned. "I let you win." I jumped on his back, and we ran back home.

"Hey!" Esme exclaimed when we walked in the door. "Did you two have a nice chat?"


	5. First Time

I woke up with sun shining through the windows.

Why Edward got a bed, I will _never_ know.

"Morning," I said happily.

He kissed my forehead. "Morning love."  
I stretched my arms out, and he just stared at me.  
"What?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Nothing."  
"Listen, about last night—" he put his finger on my lips.

"They can hear you," he whispered so softly in my ear I barely heard it.

"It's nice to finally get all that off my chest," I said.  
He nodded. "And I'm glad you said yes."  
"What?" Alice asked as she ran in. "For real this time?"

"Yes," I said happily. "For real."  
"You're letting _Alice_ plan the wedding?" he asked.

"She loves me too!" Alice protested. "You'll deal Edward. Don't you want _Bella_ to be happy?"  
"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "You're parties just aren't Bella's thing, in case you didn't notice. She likes things small and simple."

"Or old fashioned," Alice said thoughtfully. She gasped. "It's perfect."  
Edward shrugged. "That might work."  
"Yes!" Alice squealed before rushing to the door. "Bella, you're going to love you dress!"  
I groaned. "Great."  
She gracefully ran off.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

Edward kissed my forehead. "No love. You shouldn't. There can't really be many people there anyways. It's going to be fine." I kissed his lip softly, and I grabbed my duffel bag. He nodded. "You can have your human moment."  
I smiled. "I'll try to hurry," I promised.

I walked into Alice's never ending bathroom, and I shut and locked the door. I turned on the warm water in the shower, and I stripped out of my clothes. I stepped in and I took a deep breath.

Last night was so close.

I shut the shower off, and I got out. I dried my hair, and then wrapped my towel around me. I scrunched my hair with my hands, and I changed into my extra set of clothes.

I had a pair of dark blue jean shot shorts and a blue shirt. It wasn't quite long enough to be a dress, but it was shaped kinda like one. It was ruffled about two inches from the bottom, and it had straps like a tank top.

Around the breast area, the shirt was tighter. Down from there, it was swooshy.

I slung my towel over my arm, and I walked towards Edward's room.

I walked in and I immediately regretted it.

I saw Tanya and Edward kissing.  
"Wh…" I whispered.

Edward shoved Tanya off, and hard. "Bella."  
I walked out, and I ran to Alice's room.

"Where should I put this?" I asked behind tears.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked. "Oh. You saw. Listen to him. Trust me. Tanya gets jealous easily. And when she wants something, she doesn't care about anything."  
"Okay," I agreed. I wiped the tears away, and I smiled. "So, where do I put this?"  
"Here," Alice said as she took it from me. "I'll take care of it." She smiled at me.  
"Thanks," I said before walking out.

I bumped into Edward and I smiled.

"Hello," I said happily before kissing him.

"Whoa," he said slowly. "I thought you would hate me."  
"I could never hate you," I said honestly. "And, Alice explained it."  
He smiled. "Good. I tried, I honestly did."  
I nodded. "I know."  
"You look cute today," he said sweetly.

I laced our fingers together, and I smiled. "Thanks. For you, I try."  
"You don't have to try harder," he whispered before kissing my nose. "I want you like you are."  
"Edward, I need to talk to you, alone," I said softly.

He nodded. "Okay. Come on." I jumped on his back, and we ran outside.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek.  
"No distractions," he teased. "I love you more." My breath caught in my throat, and it took at least a minute to get it back to normal.  
"No you don't," I protested. "And what if I _want_ to distract you?"  
"Yes I do, and fine. But when you go flying into a tree, don't blame me," he said teasingly.

I sighed. "Fine."

He stopped at the same place as yesterday, and I was too embarrassed to even _look_ at the shack.  
"Why do you think it's your fault?" Edward asked. "I mean, it's not your fault I'm a vampire and you're too damn sexy for your own good."  
"It's my fault because…wait. You didn't stop last night because I wasn't pretty enough yet?" I asked softly.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew you misunderstood. "Bella, love, you're too good for words to describe. The only things that come close are beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, sweet, funny, amazing, perfect, caring, incredible—"

"I get it," I whispered. I smiled. "Now I fell bad."  
"Don't," he said quickly.

I hugged him. "I gotta go. I've got to talk to someone."  
He sighed. "Bella, I seriously don't think you should go over there."  
"Jake won't let anything happen," I promised. "Edward, I need to say goodbye."  
He nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tonight?"  
I smiled. "Tonight," I confirmed.

"I'll take you to the border," he offered.  
"And I'll get Jake to get me the rest of the way," I said while nodding.

"Come on," he said softly.

We ran back to the house, grabbed my bag, and got in Edward's car.

He rubbed the back of my hand lightly with his fingertip. "Be careful."  
"I will," I promised.

He stopped the car, and I saw Jake's car. Jake got out, and I kissed Edward quickly.

"Love you," he said softly.

I smiled. "Love you too," I said breathlessly.

Jake grinned. "What's up Bells?"


	6. Regrets

"Bella," Jacob said. "You can't even _begin_ to imagine how hard this is."  
"I know," I said softly. "But I couldn't end this without saying goodbye."  
"Why? Don't you have a little while before…?"

I sighed. "Jake, I'm going to be busy over the next two weeks. I'm not going to have time any other time."  
"Two weeks?" he screamed. "They're killing you in two weeks?"  
"They aren't killing me!" I defended.  
"You're going to be turned into a bloodsucking leech in two weeks?" he asked loudly.

I sighed. "I guess Jake, that is one way to put it."  
"Wh—wh—" he stuttered.  
"Come on Jake. It's not like we'll never see each other," I pointed out.

"Bella, I could kill you right now," he said through clenched teeth. "Bella, you don't get that once they change you, we're enemies. Simple as that. We will no longer be friends."  
"It doesn't have to be that way!" I insisted.  
"Yeah, actually, it does," he spat.

"No it doesn't, and you wouldn't kill me," I reminded him.

"Bella, can't you wait a few years?" Jake pleaded. "At least three more years!"  
"You're starting to sound like Edward," I mumbled. "But no. He's seventeen. Me being eighteen is bad enough."

"Age doesn't matter," Jake protested. "Well, obviously."  
"Jake, I don't want to _look_ any older," I said firmly. "So, there's really nothing anyone can do to stop me."  
"You know, I actually with you hadn't come," he said icily. "Actually, right now, I wish I had never even met you! It would make my life a whole lot easier!"

"Fine!" I shouted. "I'll go! Will that make you happy? Then, you can just forget about me!"  
"Fine!" he yelled.

I stood up from the stump and started walking out of the woods.

Something inside me knew Edward was going to be waiting by the border.

Sure enough, there he was.  
"Hey," he said softly when I got in.

I sighed and laid my head on his hard, cold shoulder. "Jake said he wishes I hadn't come and that he wishes he had never met me."

Edward growled. "That son of a bitch."  
That was unusual for Edward. Not the language, but saying that about someone. He was always nice and polite.

"Now, he probably hates me," I said quietly.

He kissed my forehead. "Love, I doubt he could _hate_ you. I doubt anyone could."

"You'd be surprised," I mumbled.

He started the Volvo. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere I can be alone with you," I said happily.

He sighed. "Bella, I really do wish we could, but it's just not possible right now. We tried, but I just can't."  
I laughed. "Edward, that's not what I meant. I meant just like now."

"Oh," he said softly.

I laughed again. "Look, I never meant for last night to exactly happen. I mean, I wasn't exactly thinking straight. Yesterday morning, I was thinking maybe _eventually_ be possible for us, and then last night, I don't know. I want it to happen, but I don't want you to feel bad either. What I'm trying to say is, I can wait."

He kissed my lips softly. "You don't even _know_ how much I wanted last night to be able to happen. How much I wanted to just be a normal male human, if even for only a little while. To make you happy. Just so last night _could_ happen."

"It just can't yet," I agreed. "And, we've got forever, right? Once I get past the blood stage, we've got forever." I smiled. "And, maybe the blood stage will go by fast."

He smiled. "I hope so. And yeah. We've got forever. I'll wait patiently."

I kissed him. "You seem to be a very patient person. Or human, or…you get what I mean."  
He laughed. "Yes love, I do."

"Good," I said happily.

He smiled at me, and I grinned. I kissed him eagerly, and he wrapped his arms around me. I knotted my fingers in his hair.

This was good enough for me.


	7. Vegas

Alice drove me home. Edward was supposedly out of town.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said happily. "I'll call you."  
I nodded. "See ya Alice."

The entire ride home, she was talking about the wedding. My dress, the decorations, everything!

She even asked me to set a date.

I said I would marry him. I never said it would be anytime some.

She was trying to convince me to do it _before_.

No! that would mean I would have to invite people, and it would be a big wedding, not small, like I really want!  
Maybe Vegas _was_ a good idea.

Edward thought of it.

I walked through the front door, and Charlie was sitting on the couch.  
"You know Bells, you're graduating in two weeks," he said.

"I know," I said happily.

"Do you know where you're gonna go?"

"Alaska," I said quickly. "Me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are—"

"Of course," Charlie mumbled.  
"Dad, look, forget about it! Okay? He's back now. You don't even know what happened!" I exclaimed. "Just cut him a break. You liked him before he left. It wasn't his fault he had to leave."

He mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't hear him. I'm not even sure if I wanted to.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered. I stomped upstairs.  
"Night!" Charlie yelled.

"Night," I said loudly.

I smiled when I saw Edward laying across my bed. I laid down beside him, and he put his arm around me.

"It's okay that he hates me," Edward whispered.

"No it isn't," I said firmly. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
"Leaving you isn't wrong?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You were protecting me," I reminded him. "So, that's okay."  
He sighed. "If you say so."  
I kissed him softly. "I do. Which reminds me, Vegas sounds like a really good idea."  
He laughed softly. "Really?"  
"Yes," I said happily.

"Well, love, if that's what you want," he said.  
I hugged him. "We would need to go _before_ graduation."

He nodded. "Maybe the Friday before. You could tell Charlie you're coming to stay at the house and you'll meet him there on Saturday."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Just think," he whispered. "Two days ago, you wouldn't even _think_ about marriage."

"Guess you're feeling lucky then, huh?" I teased.

I stood up and walked to my dresser. I pulled out a cami and some sweatpants.

Edward sat up. "You know, I _could_ leave." He grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"But I'd get mad," I said firmly. "And I'll hurt you."  
I took off my shirt, and he laughed quietly.

"How would _you_ hurt _me_?" he asked.

I grinned and I crawled beside him on my bed. I unbuttoned the top button on his shirt and pressed myself against him. I got my lips a hair away from his.

"I would hurt you like this," I breathed, my lips brushing against his with every syllable.

I stood up from the bed and changed into my sweats.

"That's cruel," he said before standing up and kissing me.

We heard footsteps, and the next thing I knew, Edward was gone. I put on my cami and flipped off the lights. I laid down, and I heard my door open.

Charlie sat in the rocking chair in the corner, and he slowly started rocking.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Number Two

Two weeks went by extremely slowly. I mean, I didn't think it was possible for two weeks to go by so slow.

Was it because of nerves? Anxiety? Eagerness?  
I don't know.  
Now, it's Thursday. The day before my big day. Well, not exactly _my_ big day, but it is to some people.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Tomorrow," he whispered.

Like him, for example. It was big to him.

I guess one day it'll be a big day to me, but not right now.

"No!" Alice whined as she walked outside. "Bella!"  
"Alice, there's not many other options," I said softly. "And besides, you said I could have my wedding how I wanted. I want it small, and simple. As in, no one there but the three people who have to be. And maybe you guys too. I like yall. If you want."

Edward grinned.  
"You hate me!" she exclaimed. "Geez! And here I thought you actually cared about me!"  
I groaned. "Alice, look, I do care about you, but we don't have time. There's no time _before_, and I don't want to wait a really long time _after_."

"But…" she sighed. "Fine. You win. But in a hundred years, you'll be sorry."

I shook my head. "I doubt that."  
"I don't," she said before walking inside.

Edward's cold arms wrapped around me. "Love, don't worry. Alice is…over exaggerating. You're not going to regret this."

I smiled. "That's good."

He smiled at me. "I'm still trying to figure you out."  
"Still?" I asked, pretending to be stunned. "And I thought for sure by now you would already have me figured out."

"Nope," he said quickly. "I mean, yes, but no. I still haven't figured out _why_ you chose to be a vampire, or _why_ you took me back after I left. I still haven't figured out _why_ you chose me over Jacob. I still haven't even figured out why you want me in the first place!"

I kissed him softly. "Edward, you are completely hopeless. I love you for _many_ reasons. Look, you of all people should know that love is something you just can't explain. You can only endure and enjoy it. But I do love you. And, for the first time in my life, I'm actually excited to know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled. "You're excited?"  
"I'm excited that I'm going to get married to you, my one and only love," I said happily. "Whether we go to Vegas, or, if we wait and let Alice plan one, I will be happy."

"Well, as much as I hate saying this, Alice is pretty upset. Maybe we should wait," he said reluctantly.

She ran outside and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she hugged me, not as tight, but as tightly as she could without killing me or hurting me too bad.

"Ow," I whimpered once she let go. She squealed and ran inside.  
Edward kissed my shoulder softly. "Is that better?"

I shook my head. "My lips hurt too." He smiled, and I kissed him.

Good thing it was hot outside, or I would've frozen from how close he was holding me.

He pulled back slowly. "How scared are you?"  
"Of what?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "Me."  
"I'm not," I said, a grin spreading across my face. "You're not scary.

He started kissing my neck, and I could've sworn I felt something that wasn't his tongue or lips brush across my neck. It was hard.

"Was that your teeth?" I asked loudly.

He laughed. "Yes, but love, relax. Okay. You're going to be fine. For now. Nothing's going to happen until Saturday night."

"Okay," I agreed.

Alice walked outside. "Guys."  
Edward nodded and kissed my cheek. "Come on. We've got to get you home before Charlie gets there."  
I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Works for me."

"Alice," he suggested. "He likes you better anyways."  
She nodded. "Okay." She walked to the front seat of her car, and Edward kissed me.

"See you tonight," he said softly. I nodded, and he lightly tapped my nose. Then, he was gone.

"Come on," Alice said happily. I could tell she was thankful for our decision to let her plan it.

I got in. "Crap."  
"What?" she asked curiously. "Oh. Go get it."

I nodded.

I had forgotten my backpack inside.

I ran inside, and what I saw hurt worse than last time.

Tanya was kissing _my_ Edward _again_.

They're both dead. Him, not so much. Her, yes.

I saw him. He was struggling, and he finally managed to shove her off.

"Will you just stop?" he asked angrily. He looked up and saw me standing in the doorway. "Bella, you have to—"

"Shh," I said softly. "Edward, I saw what happened. Do you remember what I did with my backpack?"  
He nodded. "It's in my car."  
Tanya narrowed her eyes at me and stormed out.

"What did I do to _her_?" I asked teasingly.

Edward laughed. "Won my heart."

I smiled and we walked out to his Volvo.

"Alice!" he called. "I changed my mind. I'll take her!"  
I smiled. "That works."  
I got in the passenger's seat, and once he was in the driver's seat, he put his arm around me.

"I love you," I said happily.

He smiled. "I love you too. And only you."  
I kissed him. "I know."  
He grinned and started his Volvo.

He was so perfect.


	9. She?

I decided _not_ to go to Edward's house Friday night. For one, I didn't want to start anything with Charlie, since we only had tonight and tomorrow before graduation together. And that was another thing. We didn't have much time left together. That was the main reason. Second on the top reasons list was…

_Tanya_ was there.

Edward was coming here tonight though, so either was, I'll be with him.

That excites me.

But, that's two times now I've caught them kissing. How often does it happen when I'm not there? Does it? This is getting crazy! Maybe he didn't want me anymore.

Or maybe just me wasn't good enough. I mean, it was Tanya verses me.

_Her_ and me. She was a beautiful vampire, and I was me. And ugly, clumsy human. It doesn't surprise me that he would want her. It surprises me that he either wants or need both of us. Why not just her?  
But, he wouldn't lie about it. Maybe Alice was right. It was Tanya liking Edward. He was the innocent one.

You know what they say…never bet against Alice.

I should trust him. I know he won't let it happen again.

"I'm going to go to—" there was a knock on the door, interrupting my sentence. "I'll get it." I sighed and walked to the door.

Whoever it was, they were cutting my time with Edward. They were keeping me away from Edward.

I opened the door and froze. It was Jacob.  
"Hey Jake!" Charlie said happily. "It's good to see _you_ here again. Lately, it's just been Edward."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," I mumbled.  
"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked curiously, obviously ignoring me.

"I need to talk to Bella," Jacob said softly. "In her room."

Did he know Edward was here?

Wait. Why was he here?  
A grin spread across my face, but I quickly went back to my annoyed face. "Fine. Come on."  
I walked in front of him upstairs, and I couldn't help but grin. Who knew what Edward was going to have to say.

Not me.

I happily walked into my room and sat by Edward on the bed. He put his arm around my waist, and I crossed my legs to where I was sitting Indian style.

Jacob walked in and shut the door. "You know what I'm about to say," he said to Edward.  
Edward nodded. "Yes. I know all about it. But do _not_ say it."  
"Say what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," Edward said quickly. "There's nothing to worry about love."  
Jacob scoffed. "Nothing to worry about?"  
"It's under control," Edward said firmly.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Really? Then where is she?"  
"She?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing," Edward lied. "Jacob, it could be nothing. What's the point in scaring her for nothing?"  
"_Could be_ nothing," Jacob emphasized. "But it also could be _something_."

Edward growled. "Shut up mutt. You've done enough."  
"Look who's talking," he spat. "You _killed_ Bella, you come back, you're planning to kill her again tomorrow night, and now you won't even tell her that her life is in danger!"  
"My life is in danger?" I shrieked.  
"Shh!" they both said quickly.

I bit my lip, and we all got quiet.

Edward sighed. "I'll be right back." He ran out the window.

"Good," Jacob mumbled.

My door quickly opened. "Look, I'm not trying to eavesdrop, but Bella's in danger?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, no," Jacob said quickly. "She misunderstood. I _actually_ said, 'Your truck is endangered,' because it's so old and it's probably one of the only few left of it's kind. No offence."  
"Oh," Charlie said softly. "Alright then." He walked out and shut the door.

"He doesn't believe you," Edward informed us. He had immediately appeared right back where he had left…

Sitting by me with his arm around my waist.

"We've got to figure something out," Jacob said blankly.

"Why do you care anyways? Remember? You wish you had never met her," Edward said icily.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You both know I didn't mean that."  
"No I don't," I defended. "Remember? I'm just a simple little human who doesn't know anything."  
"Edward does," Jacob said quickly.  
"But you still said it," I reminded him. "And I don't. Besides, Edward's not to blame here. You are."

Jacob sighed. "Look, Bells, I'm really sorry. I was just frustrated, and I lost control."  
I crossed my arms. "Well, I guess I forgive you, but I'm still pissed."

Jacob nodded. "I understand that."

"Okay," I said firmly.

"What are we going to do?" Jacob asked.

"I'm still thinking," Edward said quickly.

What was going on? My life was in danger, but Edward won't tell me _why_. He's trying to keep me from getting hurt and scared.

_Where is she?_

_Who_ is she?  
Okay. Some girl was causing my life to be in danger. Who was out to get me?  
Besides Tanya and Irena.

Well, they wouldn't kill me.

Who…?

It hit me.

Laurent had told me _she_ was going to kill me, and to sum up what all he said, it would be brutal.

"You still don't need to freak her out when it could be nothing," Edward retorted.

"Guys," I whispered.

"But she _needs_ to be prepared if something_ does_," Jacob spat.

"Victoria," was all I was able to choke out.

They both got silent.

"Victoria's coming for me," I said, not asked.

Edward sighed. "Maybe. We're not positive."  
"What can I do?" I asked, somehow managing to get past the lump in my throat.

"Go along with your plans. This is all under control," Edward said gently. "Do _not_ change your plans."  
"What is the good in changing me if she's just going to kill me anyways?" I asked slowly.

"She's not," Jacob said quickly.

"We're going to protect you," Edward said firmly. "You _will_ be safe. She doesn't stand a chance."  
"And Sam and Carlisle are talking right now about a temporary truce," Jacob added. "One leech against ten leeches and eight werewolves has her chanced slim to none."  
Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "We can do it with out you mutts."  
Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well, why didn't you _before_?"

"Because," Edward hissed. "We were too busy making sure she was safe."

"Right, because she's so safe now!" he spat softly. "And leaving her isn't keeping her safe. It's called killing her."  
Edward snarled. "Shut up _mutt_."

"You don't even know what happened!" I hissed. "So back off."  
Edward kissed my cheek. "It's okay."  
"I don't have to," Jacob said icily. "He's an ass and you still can't see that Bells."  
"He is not!" I shouted. "Jacob, he's twice the man you'll _ever _be! You need to back off!"  
Jacob rolled his eyes. "Okay. Sure."  
Edward grit his teeth. "I could kill you right now, but it would upset Bella."  
"No," I said happily. "Jacob's being a bastard anyways. I don't mind."

He smiled. "You'll regret it later, and you know it."  
I sighed. "I guess you're right. I wonder what would happen if I went to sleep," I mumbled.

"Are you tired love?" he asked gently.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired of all this fighting," I said honestly.

"Sorry," Edward said softly,

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I've gotta go," Jacob muttered. "See ya Bells."  
"Bye," I said softly as he walked out of my room.

Jacob's POV (real quick)

I walked downstairs, and I reached for the door handle.  
"So you have the same opinion on him as I do," Charlie said softly.

I sighed. "Probably."  
"You know, he really hurt Bella. You know that better than anyone. She's back with him as soon as he pops back. Jake, what I'm trying to say is, thanks for trying."  
I smiled and opened the front door. "Any time."  
Bella's POV

Edward sighed. "It's going to be okay. Alice can see us all later. Except the wolves, but that's because she can't see them."  
I smiled. "I trust you."  
"I do have your ring," he informed me. "I'm not going to make you wear it, if you don't want to."  
I sighed. "Lie to me if it cost a lot," I said firmly.

"It was my mom's," he explained. "It didn't cost me anything."  
"Oh," I said quietly. "Can I see it?"

He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Now, you don't have to wear it until you're ready," he said quickly.

"I'll wear it," I said slowly.

His smiled widened. "Before I show it to you, there's something I want to do. Keep in mind you already agreed."  
"What?" I asked warily.  
"Please don't ruin this," he pleaded.

"What?" I asked again.  
He got down on one knee.

"Uh oh," I said softly.

He smiled. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I always will. Forever and ever and ever. Will you marry me?"

I thought about all the possibilities here. I could be mean and ruin this, but I didn't want to make him unhappy. I could be overly mushy, or I could keep it simple.  
A grin spread across my face. "Edward Anthony Massen Cullen," I started. I got down on my knees in front of him. "Yes."  
He smiled and kissed me. "Thank you. How did you know my middle name?"  
"Carlisle," I said simply.

"Oh," he said with a smile.

I hugged him. "I'm happy now."

He slid the ringer on my left hand, and he kissed it softly.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

It had a gold band, and the diamond in the middle wasn't too big or too small.

"It's kinda old-fashioned," he said before shrugging.

I sat on my bed, and he sat beside me.

"Like you," I said happily. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head.  
"Like me," he agreed.

"I love you," I said softly.

He kissed me. "I love you too." We laid down. "Bella, you are too soft."  
"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"Jacob said sorry, and you immediately forgive him," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead. "Don't be. That's something I love about you."

I smiled and hugged him. "We've got a big day tomorrow."  
He nodded. "See you in the morning love."  
"Alright," I agreed.

This was my last night I got to close my eyes and sleep.


	10. Graduation

"Bella," Edward whispered the next morning.

My eyes opened, and I looked at him. "Morning."  
He smiled. "Morning love. Alice is here now. She asked Charlie if she could take you to the house so she could do your hair and stuff for graduation."  
"What did he say?" I asked before yawning.  
"He said that was okay. I mean, it's Alice. He loves her." Edward kissed me softly. "I'm going to go through the front door. Be right back."  
He ran out the window, and I blinked.

I brushed through my hair, and I ran downstairs.  
"Edward's here too," Alice announced.

Charlie looked at me. "Morning Bells." He kissed my forehead. "Nervous?"  
"A little," I said before walking to the front door.  
Edward was just about to knock. "Hey," he said happily.  
I smiled. "Hello. Come on in."  
He smiled. "If you insist."  
I yanked him inside.  
"So," Charlie said blankly. "Edward, are you nervous?"  
Edward shrugged. "A little," he lied smoothly. "I'm actually excited."  
"Excited to get out of the house?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, not exactly. I'm really going to miss Carlisle and Esme, but I'm excited to go out on my own," he explained.

Charlie nodded. "That's understandable."  
"So, Bella," Alice said eagerly. "Come on! Edward, that means you too."  
Edward laughed his warm, short and sweet laugh. "Alice, we've got all day. You don't _have_ to rush."  
I frowned. "How did I ever let Alice talk me into this?" I moaned.

"I have no clue," Alice said smugly. "Now, come on!"  
I sighed. "Can I at least change?"  
"No!" Alice exclaimed. "Your pajamas are fine. Now come on!"  
I kissed Charlie's cheek. "Bye. I'll see you tonight."  
He nodded. "Okay. Bye Alice, bye Edward."

"Bye sir," Edward said politely.  
"Bye Charlie," Alice called before yanking me out the door.

"I'm amazed," Edward said as he crawled in the backseat.

"What?" I asked with a frown.  
"Charlie likes me now," he said with a smile. "He was thinking, _'Maybe he has his reasons. Maybe he tried. Because he's not too bad. I mean, Alice defended him. I think I like Edward again.'_"

"See?" I said. "I told you there was no reason for him to hate you."

"This is going to be fun!" Alice squealed.

I groaned. "Not for me."  
"How mean are you going to be?" Edward asked curiously.

I jumped.  
I didn't notice he had his head right beside us.

"See? I am too scary," he teased.  
I rolled my eyes. "You just keep telling yourself that."

We pulled into the long driveway.

"So, what exactly are you going to do with me?" I asked warily.

"It's going to be gorgeous!" she squealed. I groaned. "Bella, it's your last night as a human! You have to look amazing! Well, more so than you already do."  
I put my hand on my face. "How bad will it be?"  
"You'll see," she said before putting her car in the driveway.

She got out and ran inside.

I tensed up. "She still here?"  
Edward kissed my neck. "Love, relax. Alive agreed to let me stay with you all day."

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Mmhmm," he murmured against my skin. He continued kissing my neck.

I smiled. "Tell me something."  
I felt him smile against my neck. "What love?"

"Does it not bother you anymore?" I asked softly. "You know. To kiss me."

He sighed and pulled away from my neck. "Well, when I left you, I realize exactly how important to me you really are. You're way more important than the thirst."  
"Well, after tonight, you won't even have to worry about it," I said happily.

"Yeah," he said quietly. Was that disappointedly?

"Edward, are you _still_ upset about it?" I asked sadly. "I don't want you to be said."  
"Well," he sighed. "I don't want to _take_ things from you. Like, I'm taking away your soul. I'm taking away your chance to have kids. I'm taking away your chance to see the people you love."  
"I can live without that stuff," I said before rubbing my finger softly across his ice cold cheek. "I _can't_ live without you."

He smiled. "As I can't live without you, which was proved before."

"Yeah," I agreed. He kissed my neck again. "Tell me something else."

"What?" he breathed, his cool breath tingling my skin.

"Are we ever going to go inside? I am perfectly fine right here," I said firmly. "We don't have to. Here's good."  
He chuckled. "We can stay here as long as you want."  
I smiled and climbed in the backseat. "Really?" I put my knees in his lap, and he nodded slowly. I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed my wrist and then my lips.

I leaned him back against the window, and he tilted his head.  
Amazing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the windows fogging up.

"What?" I asked as I pulled back. "But it's May!"  
Edward looked around and laughed. "I honestly do not know." He brushed my hair behind my ears.  
I crinkled my nose. "If Emmett saw this, we all know what he'd be thinking."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, love, we do. You don't even have to be a mind reader to figure that one out."  
I sighed. "Alice might get mad if I don't go in now." I pouted, and he kissed my forehead.

"Probably," he agreed. He kissed my lips one last time, and all I had to do was blink for him to disappear.

He was standing outside my door, waiting for me to come out.

"After you," he said with a smile.  
I got out and he shut my door. "Thank you."

He grinned. "Anytime."

I just stared in the mirror. "No. Way."  
"Why?" Edward asked softly. "You look beautiful."  
"But…but…but…but," I stuttered.

"Bella, it's too late to change it now," Alice said with a smirk. "It'll mess up your hair."  
I groaned. "Do you honestly hate me?"  
"Nope," Alice said happily. "We love you. Some more than others. But that's why we're doing this."  
"Yeah. I can see the love," I mumbled.

Alice had my hair in rollers right now. Ugh. I don't even want to know what's she going to do once they're out. And, she had my hair in a ponytail. The rollers had my ponytail completely curled. Once they were out at least.  
She had _me_ in a dress and _heels_! How stupid was she? Did she _want_ me to kill myself? I think she does.

My dress was black, and it came higher than my knees. Yeah. _Higher_. It tied around the neck.

"I'm going to kill myself," I said simply.  
"You'll be fine," Alice promised.  
I sighed. "If you say so."  
"Never bet against Alice," Edward reminded me.  
I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just laughed.  
"Is she ready?" Rose asked curiously. "I've got to see this!"  
"Yes," Alice said happily. "Well, as soon as we get the rollers out."

"Ha!" I heard Emmett laugh.

My cheeks heated up. "Shut up Emmett! I'm not gonna be just a puny human soon!"

"But soon, you'll be just a puny vampire," Emmett said as he ran in. "Now, that's great."  
I rolled my eyes. "I will hurt you one day. You just wait."  
He chuckled. "We'll see about that."

"Fine," I agreed. "How about we bet now? If I manage to hurt you after being a vampire for a week, you'll stop picking on me."  
"If _I_ win," he said with a smirk. "You're not going to like it."  
"Now, what did _I_ do?" Edward mumbled. "You don't have to be that mean."  
"What?" I asked warily.  
"Well, remember earlier today when I said, _'You don't have to be a mind reader to know that'_?" he asked slowly.

I thought. "Oh."  
"What was going on?" Emmett asked with a grin.  
"Nothing you ass hole," I teased. "Now get out. I have to get ready." I started trying to push him out, but then I remembered…I was still just a human.

"Go!" Alice pleaded. "I'll let you embarrass her all you want…once I'm done with her."  
"Okay," Emmett agreed with a smirk. "See? Even _Alice_ likes me better."  
I narrowed my eyes at him and he triumphantly walked out.  
"He's not going to do anything," Alice promised.  
I groaned. "Please kill me now!"  
"No," Alice said happily. "We're doing that tonight,"  
"Ha," I said sarcastically.

"Edward, would you _please_ go get the final piece?" Alice asked.  
Edward frowned. "You said I could be with her all night."  
"Fine," Alice said before shrugging. "_Gently_ take all the rollers out."

"Uh…okay," he said before walking over to me. Alice ran out, and he shut the door with his foot. I heard it lock too.

"Edward, how much do you love me?" I asked curiously.

"More than you could even imagine. Why?" he asked as he started taking a roller out.

"Enough to help me talk Alice out of the heels?" I asked with a smile.  
He laughed. "Not _that_ much."  
"Hey!" I protested.

He kissed my cheek. "I'm kidding Bella. I'll _try_. But I can't make any guarantees. Alice rarely, if ever, let's someone change anything about her outfits. But, for you, I'll try."  
I kissed his lips softly. "Thank you."  
He smiled. "So, what are you going to do your last night of being human?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
"Really?" he asked with a grin.  
"Whatever it is," I started. "You're going to be with me."  
"What if I don't want to be?" he asked teasingly.  
"Too bad," I said softly.

He put his arms around my waist. "You look really sexy."

I smiled and kissed him. "I try."  
"Whoa," he said with a smirk. "That's a first. For once, it's not, 'Liar,' or, 'No I'm not!'"

He ran and unlocked the door right before Alice opened it and ran in.

"Edward, you go get ready. Now. We have to go," she said urgently.  
"Okay," he agreed. He ran out.  
"Now," Alice said as she fixed one of the curls. "As soon as he gets back, I've got to go get ready."  
"Okay," I said before nodding.  
Edward ran back in. "Now, go."  
She nodded and ran out.  
Lots of running.  
I stepped into the heels and sighed.  
"You can't even begin to imagine how beautiful you look," he whispered.  
"You look nice too," I said before walking over to him. "Now, about your hair…"  
He frowned. "What's wrong with my hair?"  
"Give me a second," I said happily. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he looked nervous. "Hey, I let you two chose what I looked like. Now, my turn."

He sighed. "Fine."  
I smiled and started messing with his bangs. I started messing with the back part of his hair.

There we go.

"All done," I said happily. "Damn. That looks sexy."  
He grinned and walked over to the mirror. "I actually, strangely, like that."  
I smiled. "See? I know what I'm doing too."  
He nodded. "Yes you do. Now, come on before Alice kills us both."

"What a shame that would be," I said while nodding. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Becky Ann Spenser," the principal said.

Crap. I was next.

"Isabella Marie Swan," the principal announced.  
I took a deep breath and I swallowed. I walked up the stairs and across the stage.

_In, out, in, out_.

Gosh. Now I can't even _breathe_ right. All the attention was on me as I walked across the stage.  
I didn't want _any_ attention, and especially now after Alice got a hold of me.

"Go Bella!" I heard Emmett shout. My cheeks started burning.

I saw Edward smiling at me out of the corner of my eye.

I grabbed my diploma, shook all the hands I had to, and I got off of that stage!

Was it just me, or was everyone still staring at me?

I sat down and looked over where Edward, Alice, and Jasper were sitting.

His head was tilted towards Alice, and she was whispering something in Edward's ear. He nodded, and for some reason, it felt like something wasn't right here. He whispered something in Jasper's ear, who just nodded.

I saw Charlie in the audience. He was sitting with Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Tanya, Irena, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar.

Oh no. Jake was here. Irena, and Jake, and Tanya, and me, and Edward, and…Billy? Sam?

Uh oh.

Seth!

He's cool.

Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared.  
Of course.

Emily, Leah. The whole pack.

And all the vampires. Great.

"We now present to you the 2008 graduating class!" the principal announced.

Everyone threw their hats up, except me, Edward, Jasper, and Alice.  
Edward immediately looked at me. "Bella," he mouthed.  
I walked over to him, and he kissed my cheek.  
"We have to get you out of here," he whispered softly in my ear.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie exclaimed.  
Edward let go of me and he walked over to Carlisle, who was talking to Sam.

"What's up?" Charlie asked curiously.

"He's, uh, just talking to Carlisle," I lied.  
"Oh," Charlie said softly. "You look really beautiful Bella."  
I blushed. "Thanks."  
"Bella!" Seth exclaimed.  
"Seth!" I squealed. I walked over to him and hugged him. "How's my favorite…kid?"  
"Good," he said while laughing. "Bella, you entertain me."  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked with a smile.  
He shook his head. "You're funny."  
I hugged him again.  
"You look beautiful tonight," he observed.  
"Thanks," I said bashfully. "What's going on?"  
"Sam said I can't tell you," he said sadly. "Or I would. But I just can't."  
"Oh," I said softly. "It's not your fault."  
I felt something cold grab my hand. "Seth," Edward said.

"Hey Edward!" Seth said happily. "Congrats."  
Edward smiled. "Thanks. I'm so sorry for being rude like this, but I've got to take Bella."  
Seth nodded. "I know. Bye Bells!"  
"Bye," I said as Edward pulled me out of the gym.

"Take your heels off," he ordered gently. "I'm not trying to be all bossy, but this is urgent."  
I nodded and threw them in the nearest garbage can. "What's going on?"  
"I'll explain later," he said. "Get on my back." I nodded and jumped on his back.

Good thing I wore shorts under this.  
Edward ran quickly through the hallways, and I just prayed no one would see us.

He stopped suddenly, almost causing me to fly off of him.

"Bella," he whispered. "Everything's going to be fine."  
I heard someone laugh. "That's what _you_ think."


	11. The Dance

Edward sat me down and growled. "Leave her alone. This is between me and you."  
"No," Victoria said as she walked into sight. "It isn't."  
"I was the one that killed James, not her," Edward hissed.  
"Maybe," Victoria agreed. "But she can't defend herself. Look at her."  
I just stared in shock.

The flaming red hair…

Was that what I saw that day when I jumped off the cliff at La Push? Was that the fire I saw burning before going under?

Victoria lunged at me, and Edward shoved her into the wall. He got in front of me.

"Stay away from her!" he said through clenched teeth.

Victoria snarled.

That's where the dance began.  
Victoria would make a move at the same time Edward would. I mean, he could read her mind. She would go left, and he would go right. You know, since they were facing each other.

She jumped at Edward, literally tackling him and quickly stood up. She slammed me into the wall, causing me to cry out.

I felt a sharp pain in my wrist.

Edward threw her off of me.

"You can't win," I heard Emmett say darkly. "Face it chick-a-dee. You lose."  
Victoria looked at him, then everyone else. She smirked at me and ran off.

I couldn't cry out. I couldn't scream.  
"She's leaving," Edward said slowly. "For good." He looked at me. "Are you okay?"  
I couldn't move. I just slid down to the floor clutching my wrist.

The shock wore off, and I screamed.

"She bit me!" I exclaimed.  
His eyes shot open wide.  
"Don't," I said softly. "Don't do it."  
"But," he protested. "Bella, I have to. I can't take you out there like that."  
I bit my lip, and everything went black.

I woke up in Edward's arms.

"How long was I out?" I asked softly.

He looked down at me. "Not long. Love, are you okay?"  
I nodded. "I'm fine."  
He pulled me closer. "Can you walk? We're about to be back in the gym."  
I nodded, and he softly sat me down.  
I blinked a few times and took deep breaths.

"Who was that screaming?" Charlie asked nervously when we walked in. "It sounded like Bella."  
"I saw a really big spider," I lied.  
He just nodded. "Okay."  
I looked at my wrist and I saw a scar identical to the one on the opposite wrist.

"Charlie, listen, thanks for everything," I said before hugging him. "I'm really gonna miss you."  
"It's a shame you have to rush off like this," Charlie said sadly.  
I nodded. "I'll try to keep in touch."  
He smiled. "Okay. Bye Bells."  
"Bye," I said softly.

He kissed my forehead. "It's been short, but fun."  
I nodded. "Definitely."  
He sighed and looked at my hand. "Wh…"  
"Uh oh," I said softly.  
"What's that?" he asked slowly.

"Engagement ring," I said sweetly. "Oh come on Dad. Think about it. We spend all our time together. What did you expect?"  
He laughed. "Have fun telling Renee. Because I'm not. You have to do it!"

I nodded. "Will do."  
He sighed. "Edward, it was nice knowing you. Kinda. We got off to a good start, it died, and then we were good again. Now, I'm thinking about killing you," Charlie said teasingly.  
Edward laughed. "Nice knowing you too. I'll keep Bella in line down there. I promise."  
Charlie smiled. "You better hold her tight. There's gonna be a lot of guys after her."  
Edward nodded. "That is something I'm very well aware of. It was hard enough here."  
"You two are crazy," I mumbled.  
Charlie shook his head. "Nope. We're not."  
"Yes you are," I said before hugging him one last time.  
"Bye Bella," he whispered.  
I sighed and started walking out the door. "Bye Dad."

"You know," Edward whispered in my ear. "You could wait a few days."  
"Oh no," I said quickly. "You are _not_ postponing this any longer. I've waited long enough."

"Ooh. A month. That's _so_ long," he teased.  
I hit his arm and winced. "Ow."  
"That's what you get for hitting me," he said with a smirk.  
"I'm going to hurt you too," I said darkly. "You just wait. It's coming for you and Emmett."  
Emmett laughed. "You only wish you could hurt me."  
I crossed my arms. "I will get my revenge."


	12. Third Time's the Charm

So, what do you do when you're in a house, with only you and twelve vampires?

Sit silently?  
Get nervous?

Get scared? Skittish?  
I sat completely still and quiet in the living room, knowing they were all staring at me.

Every eye was on me.  
"Any day now," Edward teased.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Tell us when you're ready dear," Esme said gently. "You don't need to feel rushed."  
"Exactly," Edward said happily.

"You'll do it now?" I asked eagerly.

Edward nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

"There's something I want to do first," I said slowly. "I can't otherwise."  
He looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded. He stood up and handed me his cell phone. "Take your time. No need to feel rushed."

I nodded. "I won't."

"If you want privacy, you can go outside," he suggested.

I smiled and walked outside.

I dialed Jake's cell phone number.

Yes. He actually has one now.

"Hello?" he said quickly.  
"Hey Jake. It's me," I said happily.  
"Bella," he said with the hint of a smile in his voice. "What's up?"  
"Well, I was just going to say goodbye one last time," I said softly.

"Oh," he said. "Right. That's tonight."  
"I can' talk for a little bit," I said. "Edward told me to take my time."  
"Really?" Jake asked curiously.  
"Yeah. So, how did it go on your end today?" I asked.  
"We killed her," he informed me.  
"You killed her?" I asked happily.  
"Yeah," he said softly. "Ask vampire boy if I can _see_ you one last time."

"Okay," I said happily. "Hang on."  
I ran inside, and up the stairs.  
I walked into Edward's room.  
Third time's the charm.  
"Jake," I choked. "Come on."  
"What?" he asked.

I shut the phone and threw it at Edward. "You ass hole!"


	13. Epilogue

_The flowers are faded now, along with your letters  
They will never see the light of day, cause I'll never take them out  
There's no turning back, it's for the better_

I'll turn back eventually. You'll see.

_Baby I deserve more then empty words and promises_

You said you loved me. You wanted to get married.

_I believed every thing you said, and I gave you the best I had_

I gave you everything I possibly could! Anything else I tried to give you, you didn't want.

_So take a bow, 'cause you've taken everything else_

There's nothing left of me. You're my everything.

_You played the part, like a star you played it so well_

You made me believed you actually care

_Take a bow, 'cause the scene is coming to an end_

It's all over now. That's now three times.

_I gave you love, all you gave me was pretend, so now take a bow_

You said you love me, but you leave me and now you cheat on me three times?

_The future's about to change, before you know it,_

Alice can't even see what's happening in my future now because to be honest, I'm not positive yet.

_The curtain closes, take a look around, _

Do you notice how I'm gone? There's nothing left of me.

_There's no one in the crowd, I'm throwing away the pain_,

Maybe this way I can forget and you can have your precious Tanya.

_And you should know that your performance made me strong enough  
_  
_So take a bow, 'cause you've taken everything else  
You played the part, like a star you played it so well  
Take a bow, 'cause the scene is coming to an end  
I gave you love, all you gave me was pretend, so now take a bow_

Well it must have been slight of hand, 'cause I still can't understand  
Why I could never see, just what a fool believes  
But the lies they start to show, tell me how does it feel to know, right now

I know now you were lying all along.

_That I won't be around, so baby before what happens_

I'm leaving. You can't stop me.

_Take a bow, 'cause you've taken everything else  
You played the part, like a star you played it so well  
Take a bow, 'cause the scene is coming to an end  
I gave you love, all you gave me was pretend, so now take a bow_

You're my all Edward. And I'm mean absolutely nothing to you.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I ran out the door.

"Bella!" Edward called.  
I kept running. I knew he could catch me, but I didn't care.

I saw Jake drive up.

I jumped in Jacob's car.

"Go!" I said firmly.

He sped off.

I knew Edward was chasing me. I knew it.  
I was about to experience a change I've never experienced before. Maybe then he wouldn't need Tanya and me.

Maybe he would just need me.

"What did he do?" Jacob ground out through his teeth.  
"Nothing Jake. Nothing," I lied.  
"I told you that son of a bitch didn't deserve you anyways," he hissed.

"Jake, I can't live without him," I whispered. "Can you just take me home?"  
"Damn it Bella!" Jacob shouted. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," I said again, louder.

"Bella, cut the shit and tell me what he did. We're not going to hurt hi—"

"We? No!" I shrieked. "Jake, I'm not telling you what he did. That's my business, not you and your pack's."  
"Bella," he spat. "Tell. Me…" he started shaking, and he slammed on the brakes. He pulled over on the side of the road, and he got out of the car.

There was an explosion, and I knew what had just happened.

I slid down farther in my seat.

"Calm down mutt," Edward hissed. "You're going to hurt someone. I didn't…you don't know what happened. Shut up."  
I got out of the car and I took off running.  
"Bella!" Edward pleaded. He ran in front of me. "Please, please don't go! You have to believe me!"  
"I can't!" I shrieked. "That's three times now Edward! The first two times, yeah, I believed you. But three times, no. I don't think so."  
"Bella," he whispered. "I didn't kiss her!"

"Cut the shit and save it for someone who's actually going to believe you," I hissed. "And don't bother following me. This is what you wanted from the beginning, remember? For me to leave you, and be the smart person? Well guess what. You got your wish." I handed him the ring back.  
"That was then, and this is now," he insisted. "I don't want you to leave. I need you Bella! Please!"  
"No you don't," I said icily. "You've got her. Who else do you need?"  
I heard a growl.  
"Jacob, shut up! You don't even know what's happening!" Edward yelled.  
I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, and I started walking down the street.

Each step I took brought me closer and closer to my new path. My new fate.

"Bella, please!" Edward shouted.

_Goodbye Edward. I'll hopefully see you soon._


End file.
